Foreverlasting/Original
This page archive refers to the incomplete original version of Foreverlasting. For the re-release, see . |timeline= }} Foreverlasting is the thirty-second episode of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story Part I High, 8PM sharp: Auditorium lights dim and curtains rise on a high school play. A musical number ignites as a proud and portly man takes the stage. A trio relaxes center of the front row - a brown-haired guy in the center and a brown-toned twin to each side. Guy '(whispering to his left) So when’s- '''Girl '(to Guy’s left, whispering) Ben, shh. Ben hushes up, permitting the protagonist to go on about his traditions, mirrored by his singing townsfolk. They frolic then subside to their corners, letting pairs exchange brief banter center stage. The curtains zip shut again within minutes. '''Guy/Ben (half-standing up) Well, what a great- Ben’s friends yank him back into his seat. Girl '''(stressed, eyeing the parting curtains) What are you doing? She’s about to come on. '''Ben ‘Was just being funny. The girl to his left, Kai, leads with her eyes Ben’s attention to the stage. On it appears a woman, a slightly lighter girl with a more profound nose who stands taller but with otherwise similar features. Kai lets out a light clap as the woman sings. Girl/Kai (still whispering, cupping her mouth to project nevertheless) Let’s go, Kira! Girl #2 (at Ben’s right) It’s not whispering if you’re that loud, sis. Kai rolls her eyes as she turns to Ben. Though expecting similar applause from him, she isn’t mildly surprised by having to snag his phone to buy attention. He turns to her with an empty look. “We missed you,” reads the text on his phone. Kai swipes down to a photo with purple and gold blocked into a shield insignia, nailed onto silver armor. Kai Ben, what is that? To no answer, she looks back. The seat’s empty. The back exit slams shut, lending Kira wince on stage before she carries on. rolling down the streets of Bellwood: Combustiball, a flaming alien made of two thick tires. Combustiball So the Forever Knights are back in town. Omnitrix It would seem. And you are one block from the text’s origin. Combustiball Tell me about the place. Omnitrix A “mom-and-pop” candy shop, minus the mom. The owner’s wife was killed by a splattered Undertown native who surfaced. Combustiball What does “splattered”-? Omnitrix Arriving. Like someone pulled the handbrake, Combustiball screeches to a stop. His tires part, unveiling their axle and two molten rock legs. The Omnitrix points him to the upper floor of the shop, an apartment. To reach its window, he twists his dial to something more flexible: Cardstruct, who breaks into decks of cards and slips in through the second story window. The first story is styled like an old pirate’s vessel, with buoys and fake wood panels. A dim lantern borne of a pink flame keeps the shop alight until the ceiling lamps flutter on in single file. A knight rises from behind the store front counter, a purple and gold cape flowing behind what’s ostensibly the leader. Caped Knight (young man’s voice) Find them now. The flame keeper kills their magic lantern, revealing them as a similar knight with a notable purple tint to their suit of armor. The two both split up and scour the small shop for one thing. Caped Knight '(looking to the purple knight) How difficult could it be to find-? ''Beeps and zips are heard from the purple knight. The caped leader strolls over as the mystical purple knight melts their hand through the glass of a gumball machine to grab just one of the simple little candies. '''Caped Knight (grabbing a handful more) Aion, is this enough? The mystical knight Aion begins to levitate, crossing their legs and allowing the group of gumballs to swirl around their head. A myriad magical characters flash on the five-by-five panel of lights on the knight’s face. A blue flash knocks the mystic flat onto the floor. When they regain stature, the first sight is a man in thick round glasses and a safari suit. He removes his rounded hat and holds it against his chest while picking one of the fallen, rolling gumball off the floor. Safari-Suited Man (holding the candy) My, how I’ve missed these. They really stand the test of time. Caped Knight Let’s get this over with, Paradox. Safari-Suited Man/Paradox What’s “this?” I’ve personally been on a soul-searching voyage across time for what feels like a decade. I don’t quite recall where we left off. Caped Knight We spoke last week. You told me you’d stop me if I tried to tell Ben. Paradox It does ring familiar as something I’ve said or will say. You’re one of Sir George’s, correct? Caped Knight Oh, for the love of- He turns to his mystic. Caped Knight Aion, let’s go to Ben. The two turn around to see another Paradox, classic lab coat and goggles in tow. Lab Coat Paradox (to Safari Paradox) I’ll take this one, continue your search. You’ll enjoy it. The safari-suited Paradox tips his hat but shakes his head. Safari Paradox Allow me to jog my memory. Before the other can speak to Aion and their caped leader, a portal flies open adjacent the knights. Wherever it led, with a snap of one Paradox’s fingers, it changes. Lab Coat Paradox You wanted a dance? Let's. The two knights leap in. The Paradoxes follow after. The knight duo flips through frozen intervals throughout time with the time traveler pair hunting them down. Bellwood, late night: A large energy being in the shape of a snake - Sii - towers over Ben in the raging tiger form Rath. Sii You're going to get off me, Appoplexian, or you and your planet will be wiped from existence. Time snaps still and the duo zips in from one portal, Aion blasting at Safari Paradox as he teleports about them and through the next portal ahead. The other Paradox merely rushes after. desert planet, amid roving green skies: Gwendolyn, Chelsey, and Verdona enter their Anodite transformations and begin to use healing rays on a lifeless Julie. Charmcaster chimes in, while of course not in an Anodite form. As Paradox ensures Ben he need do nothing more, the four healing rays cease. Gwendolyn (Anodite voice booming) It's... not working. Ben '(almost breathlessly) What? ''Again time screeches to a halt as two portals open, one dropping the knight duo face-first onto the ground and another from which a safari hat flies right out and over Aion's face, blinding them. The hat's owner dizzies Aion by twirling them into a new third portal, before the next Paradox emerges and snaps his fingers. The caped knight then falls into a portal under him that the Paradoxes trail him into. Paradoxes and knights dance through every moment between Sii in Bellwood and Julie's demise, be it at the annual Magikfest being held on Earth, Ben meeting his counterpart in Gwen 20, Terse being trapped in a mystical mirror, or Gwen and Charmcaster perishing to Dawn. After their last stop, to days prior when the Omnitrix-wielding Dawn slipped away from Ben, the two groups slip back into the present, on the first floor of the mom-and-pop shop, where an exhausted knight duo collapse onto the ground. '''Safari Paradox Refreshing. I had forgotten almost everything. He rests his hand on his counterpart’s shoulder. Safari Paradox I’ll take it from here, thank you. The two shake on it before the lab-coated Paradox opens his pocket watch and dissipates once more. (Safari) Paradox You know, there are only two types of time travelers- Caped Knight Spare us. We’ve seen everything, including your talk with his cousin. Paradox Then complete the saying. Caped Knight No. Paradox Because you won’t admit you’re not the immortal. Caped Knight Not yet. Paradox breathes carefully, scornfully eyeing the sly knight before stepping up to him. Paradox What to do with you... Ah, yes, right! With the snap of a finger, the safari-hatted Paradox jumps upstairs with the knights exhaustedly landing next to him. Ben is in a new form, a hurricane contained in tensile glass. He cannot be contained - he holds up an elderly man to his wall while pointing out the flurry of medieval decorations. Glass Hurricane Alien (heavy Scottish accent) -All that, and you’ve never heard of the Forever Knights? Caped Knight (groggily) No, but we have. Ben’s transformation spins around, revealing his hands aren’t on the man, instead holding him up by a strong, localized gust carrying itself from a window to right here. Glass Hurricane Alien (black goggles squinting like eyes) Paradox, who’s the company? Paradox I should be asking you the same - I don’t recall this one. Glass Hurricane Alien This is Wavelength, you should know that. Paradox '''(pointing) I meant the gentleman in your custody. '''Wavelength/Glass Hurricane Alien I- uh- He releases the man, struggling to find a way to explain himself after seeing the Forever Knights before him. Wavelength I got a wee strange text and thought this guy was responsible. Caped Knight It was us. We framed the guy. The purple knight screams through a robotic overlay, more dits and dots being made, signalling morse code to their caped master. Paradox I knew there was some reason I had to bring these two up to you. This could have been it. Wavelength '(reverting to human) Ya’ are- '''Ben '(voice returning) -slipping, Professor. '''Paradox Do pardon my dust. We’ll be off. Caped Knight You’re not taking us anywhere. We’re here to see Ben. Paradox No, you are coming with- Caped Knight Paradox refuses to- Paradox '(converting time itself into a sword, drawn at the knight) Please resign from speaking. '''Ben '(rushing over to the knight’s aid) Paradox, what are you doing? '''Paradox You just held an innocent man hostage, Benjamin. Ben '''(wincing) That doesn’t make this better. '''Caped Knight Relax, I know the Time Walker. His weapon can’t harm any living thing. It’s not in his nature. Ben '(relieved) Then why’s he still holding it? ''Aion keeps sending out amalgams of sounds until Paradox slices the front of their helmet off, just over the lips. The display falls off, revealing a human’s royal violet lips. A man’s voice growls through. '''Paradox It’s been surprisingly blissful, so excuse me if there’s only so much of that “tech” I can take. Caped Knight Don’t act like you weren’t trying to get me to hide my heritage. Paradox Do you really want to tell him? He faces Ben. Paradox Do you really want to know? Caped Knight He’s trying to scare you. Ben It’s working. But I also know that if I listen to Paradox, things still don’t go my way. Paradox Benjamin- Ben (wincing again) It’s Ben. And I think I can handle this. Paradox bows his head, but looking up, stress beats down his face as he snaps and wanes. Ben bends over and stares the knights down, reading them, slowly being consumed by the towering insectoid centaur Dreadsense. Initially, he squints with his infinite set of eyes. Cracking his neck 180 degrees, he scratches his eight legs over to the shaking man. He warps his claws about the elder’s temples, closes his eyes, and within seconds, the man falls unconscious. Dreadsense looks over his shoulder to the knights. Caped Knight Skip the scare tactic. I have watched everything you’ve been through, Ben. He approaches him at a crawl, inching over so his legs make that infamous clicking an insect’s legs make with every step. He presses his face against the knight’s helmet, sliding it up off of him. He wears short blonde hair on one side, and neck-length brown hair to the other. Dreadsense Name? Caped Knight Second Crusade. Dreadsense '(hands on the knight’s temples, eyes closed, voice echoing) Your real name. '“Second Crusade”/Caped Knight Eli. Dreadsense Good. Now, Eli, tell me... What do you fear the most? Dreadsense’s body withers away to reveal a man, taller than Ben, with golden locks in a suit of glistening silver armor. He bears a sword unlike anything else, powerful and born on an alien world. He keeps his hands on Eli, looking at him, then releases him, shaking his head and walking away. Eli/Caped Knight (weakly) Please... come back... The figure fades, Dreadsense returning to right before Eli. Dreadsense '''(eyes agape) Your fear is that he won’t accept you? How do you even know him? '''Eli How do I know Sir George? He is my grandfather’s great-grandfather. And I am the rightful Forever King. OF PART Part II [Ancient Rome: The era called for different styles of clothing. A tall tan man in light robes - chiton, of predominantly white but with little green stripes - was not unusual. The cozy linen, albeit, was, as was the level of detail in the round insignia on his toga. It was a colder season, so showing off the expense he went through for the detailed cloth was secondary to the need for it. The togaed man covers himself well, and a friend calls out to him.] Friend '''(arrogant male voice) If it isn’t Decimus! '''Decimus/Togaed Man (sighing, fighting to keep a peaceful tone) Georgius, where have you been? Georgius/Friend (sarcastically) I was not made aware greetings are a luxury. “Georgius, how do you do?” “I’m fine, thank you! Just got done slaying creatures from another dimension, actually!” Decimus Now? Now is the time for jokes? Georgius What about me screams I’m joking? His cloths are like Decimus’s, of exemplary quality, made of pricy linens. Down the pleated edges, in contrast, are tears, bites, and remnants of blood. Decimus I assumed you were out playing with the plants again, practicing on that one most dastardly foe - vegetation. Georgius '''(beginning to step away) Okay, if you’re not going to ask what happened, I’m just going to go find someone else to give me attention. Where is your daughter, Aurelia always enjoys- '''Decimus Georgi’, please. Georgius mounts his war horse, a well-armored machine already fervently stomping. Georgius I would, but I do have things to do! Decimus Georgius- But his friend races off. Decimus rounds the corner and disconnects his chariot from his pet. He pats the horse to start moving, still jumping on. Decimus '(hugging the saddle, moving too quickly to adjust his seating) Aeneid, please- ''A bump in the path following Georgius bumps Aeneid’s saddle straight into Decimus’s mouth. 'Georgius '(shouting, unstoppable grin taking over) When was the last time you let her free? She couldn’t wait another second! '''Decimus We ride every day! Georgius I meant without the cart! He flips his head around to see Decimus clinging to his horse with every fiber of his being, unable to answer back. With him distracted, Georgius turns around and whispers. Georgius '(to his horse) Ready? ''He sits up straight and makes a square with his fingers. He strains as he draws his two hands apart, breaking a portal of mana open that the party rides into. With everyone on the other side, Georgius beckons his horse to stop with the draw of a string. Aeneid brakes as well. The portal closes behind them. Georgius wipes sweat off of his forehead, leaps off his horse and taps Decimus. 'Georgius '(lighthearted) We’ve stopped, you know. Decimus bears his eyelids. His pupils dart across the area before he sits up. He pats down his clothing and shakes his head. '''Decimus Where are we? Georgius Aurelia is how old again? Decimus What does that have to-? He raises his own hand to stop himself. Decimus Nine. Georgius Was it three years ago when she braved my horse like it was nothing? Decimus shoves Georgius off of him playfully. Georgius What? I’m merely saying. Decimus '(jumping off Aeneid, jesting) And I’m merely shoving. ''Decimus stretches in the wild expanse of untapped desert before them. Mere moments ago he was in lavish Rome. Now, as he heel-toes, he finds the empire’s home well off on the horizon. 'Decimus '(gasping, eyes wide) How did we make it so far? 'Georgius '(lying comfortably) I know a shortcu- Behind the two Romans and their horses, Ben eyes the scene. Eli is still exhausted, but his time-traveling accomplice hangs onto some imaginary wall. The three who don’t belong to this time are blue-tinted and partially transparent. Ben approaches Georgius and tries to tap him, only to fade straight through. 'Ben '(in awe) This... looks so real. '''Eli Full color recreations. More taxing on the body... Aion’s hands tremble. Eli ...But far less dangerous. Ben Taxing? Is your friend alright with this? Eli glances Aion for an answer, who merely shrugs. Ben '(scrolling through Omnitrix) If you tell me when this is, I can see about making this projection with one of my aliens. It doesn’t hurt- '''Eli '(disgusted) No. My partner’s abilities are enough. Ben rolls his eyes and walks over to Aion, whose fingertips glow in auroran hues. He cups the focused wizard’s shoulder. 'Ben '(low) You know you don’t have to do this? '''Eli You’re wasting your time. Ben '''(lifting from Aion’s shoulder) Why? Is it because you’re controlling him? '''Ben/Dreadsense (transforming) Because I can stop that. Eli hovers a hand over the hilt of a blade on his waist. Eli If anyone’s control over the other, it’s him over me. I haven’t a magical bone in my body. Truthfully, I prefer it this way. Aion scoffs, briefly disrupting the projection. Rays of colors replace the projection in the room. Dreadsense/Ben (reverting) What are you here for? The Diagon? Eli My great-grand- Ben Just call him Sir George. Eli '(grating teeth at first) Sir George has slain it; I’m well aware. We are here to partner with you, make amends for the ways of the Knights before us. ''Ben snickers. 'Ben '(grabbing a chair in the room and sitting backwards) You’re kidding, right? '''Eli No. Ben Okay, well, your “grandpa” already took care of that. Eli I'f you believe he did, then you’ll have no problem letting us fight at your side. '''Ben '(scrolling again) I’m pretty sure you just fought Paradox, and you lured me here instead of just directly talking to me, so- '''Eli Having it any other way, that time traveler would’ve stopped us from telling you the truth. Eli nods to Aion, who reprises the projection. Eli '(trying to point to Decimus) You see this- ''He realizes that following the disruption, Aion placed them somewhere ahead of before. Aion continues. must be the same day; Decimus and Georgius are dressed as before, but their rides are gone. It’s darker now, dusk settling. Through a host of trees, Georgius slices vines out of their way and swiftly stabs hosts of venomous creatures before they attack. He stops in his tracks, holding Decimus back. '''Decimus We’ve been walking for quite some time, don’t tell me- With the other hand, Georgius clasps Decimus’s mouth, pointing his head to something ahead. On six legs, a translucent teal shell reveals gelatinous forest green organs that twirl about this vicious other-worldly body. Its head faces the other way, however its tail points straight to them. Georgius hands Decimus his blade, in addition to a shield off his back. Decimus '''(sweat beating down) Georgius, what in heaven’s- '''Georgius Keep on. It was here. Decimus '(turning about-face) If this isn’t it, I don’t want to know what was. '''Georgius '(pulling Decimus back) We’re not disturbing it. 'Decimus '(hysterically) So what? Are we to just walk around it instead? '''Georgius Keep it down, Dess. He points above, to a roof of leaves and branches. Decimus So instead of going over to it, we’re going over it? Georgius '''(crouching, hands out ready to throw Decimus up) C’mon. '''Decimus Are you mad? Georgius Perhaps slightly, what of it? Up you go! Decimus looks back, shaking his head and regrettably stepping into Georgius’s hands to be hoisted. Decimus '(wobbling) Damned- you haven’t the strength for thi- ''Decimus refuses to look down at Georgius as he begins to throw him. For a brief moment, in Georgius’s hands are round pads that bounce Decimus up an uncontrollable height. He struggles to land on the branch above but manages. On the ground floor just ahead, the demonic creature flips around. Its red teeth are almost two-dimensional, visible only through its screen-like shell. It bears no eyes, Georgius unfazed as he stares straight into it. A moment passes. The creature returns to nibbling at nothings. 'Georgius '(whispering, loudly) Alright, I’m coming up! '''Decimus You know, it’s pointless if you’re doing it loudly! Looping around the tree to a side out of Decimus’s sight, Georgius produces claws out of his mana to scale the bark. Once at his friend’s level, he uses bare hands to circle the tree once more and walks onto the branch. Decimus '(wearing his shield on his back) Now what? ''Georgius motions his head to a branch meters away. 'Decimus '(packing his sword away) Absolutely not. Georgius sternly points to said branch. Decimus (crossing his arms and turning away dramatically) No. Georgius grabs Decimus’s head, turns it back to the branch, and points at it again. He then gets into position to cross the meters gap himself. '''Decimus There is no way you’re going to- Smack! A bushel of leaves suddenly snaps down and into Decimus’s face. As he struggles to get it out of the way, Georgius, whose hands and eyes have been aglow, places pads beneath his feet and closes the distance. He goes flying - far and high - only ever so narrowly planting onto the next tree’s branches instead of the grassy depths. Georgius '(waving him on) C’mon, you next! ''Decimus clears his hair of the last leaves. 'Decimus '(plotting to slide down the tree) I have tangible evidence that nature in fact detests me, so should it would be fine with you- '''Georgius (arms out to catch him) Oh, leap! Decimus swallows his pride and a couple insects, spreads his legs, and makes as high a jump as he can towards Georgius. He can’t make it, and Georgius can see it. The moment Decimus shuts his eyes, covering himself before he misses the branch and falls to the ground, Georgius’s uses his powers to create bands to bounce Decimus right up onto the branch. Decimus opens his eyes when he lands, still wailing. Georgius slaps his hand over his mouth. Georgius Stop being a child. Decimus '(confidently eyeing the length he presumably jumped all his own) A child could not accomplish that. '''Georgius '(eyes rolling, hitting Decimus’s chest) Onward, to the next tree. Without another word, Decimus goes, Georgius again propping him up at the apex of his embarrassingly weak jump. 'Decimus '(exhilarated) Come, friend! We haven’t all day! To himself Georgius mutters. The two continue their foray through the trees. Fall-scares always happen just above the creatures from below. At some point, Georgius stops following, kneeling on the branch and using a pinhole-sized gap in his fingers to look clearly ahead. 'Georgius '(to Decimus, who leaps back) My vision’s not the strongest, but this is where we need to be. He looks on to a creature, facing away. 'Ben '(disrupting Aion’s flow) That’s like Streak... but what’s wrong with them? Aion opens his mouth to speak. 'Eli '(next to Aion, standing with arms crossed behind his back) Ben, silence. He taps Aion’s shoulder to continue. The creature, akin to Streak but in the red, gold, and black of the period’s Esoterica, floats in place with hands over its ears. '''Decimus I... Georgius... Frightened out of words, Decimus merely shakes his head. His wide eyes are unblinking. Georgius An other. Decimus Another what? Georgius No, an other, one of the others. They come from other planes. They placed this “disenchanted” forest here where it doesn’t belong. Decimus I don’t understand. Georgius We must slay this Doormaker, before it calls the next wave of Lucubra. Decimus '(puzzled, creating distance from his friend) Doormaker? Lucubra? I- Georgius, where are you getting this information? What have you been up to? ''Georgius is speechless as he slides down the tree and approaches the Doormaker’s back. He motions Decimus to drop down, but he does not. He attempts to guilt Decimus with his eyes but his friend looks away. Given this opportunity, Georgius mutters some incantation that puts a lit sword into his hand. He wants to take no chances, but as Decimus looks back to see this impossible feat, he slides down to watch, sword drawn. A leaf crinkles at Decimus’s feet. The Doormaker twirls around, dodging Georgius’s blade and drawing open a portal with its screams rather than its hands. It runs in and disappears, as does the blade. Georgius attempts to run up and yell to his company but he points the blade at him. He pushes it down with his fingertips but Decimus draws it right back up. 'Decimus '(trembling) You’re- you’re them. You’re those things. You’re an other. 'Georgius '(hurried) Stop it. No. Them, they are others. We are people - you and I. 'Decimus '(backing away from him) Away from me. Go! 'Georgius '(following slowly) Don’t shout. 'Decimus '(top of his lungs) OR WHAT? The cry of the Doormaker rings again. Another of its doorways draws, right between them, releasing a bevy of Lucubra, all varying in their number of legs and heft. Like bulls to red, they chase the easy target in Decimus, leaving Georgius totally alone. The ground murmurs and quakes below Decimus, until a pillar of hard mana smashes through and lifts the man up to the branch above. The Lucubra all tumble over. 'Georgius '(magenta smoking from his eyes) LEAVE! '''Decimus Without question. The Lucubra compose themselves and turn to Georgius. Slithering out of their sides are hordes of tentacles that attempt to latch onto him, but with each one, he uses reborn claws to scratch them off. Decimus is awestruck by the fight. He shakes himself back up, turning and performing a confident stretch over to the next branch. The leg work is sloppy, and though he would not have made it far regardless, the mere foot he measures is made worse by the sloppy fall. The Doormaker screams. A portal catches Decimus and dumps him back behind Georgius with all the force of having fallen from a tree. Georgius has erupted a dome around the immediate vicinity to keep the others in. Decimus '(headachy, snidely) Why don’t you snap your finger and make it all go away? '''Georgius '(bouncing off pads to elude the Lucubra) I’m not interested in dying without succeeding in my mission. Georgius places a cage around Decimus to keep him safe. He then bounces on top of the cage and whistles at the Lucubra. 'Georgius '(announcing) Come now, is this all of your might, Doormaker? Portals slash in all directions unveiling more of them. They all rush towards the cage in the center, but just as they do, Georgius begins speaking some indistinguishable language while making boxes with his fingers again. He does this all around the cage, pushing his own doorways out to catch the Lucubra and dump them into a separate cage hanging from the top of the dome. This one is perfectly solid, unlike the slatted prison Georgius proceeds to let Decimus free from. But the creatures don’t accept their new home. They bash, claw, slap - anything to break free. They make holes that Georgius reinforces instantly, but the sweat beats down his face. Decimus lies battered on the leaf floor. He can see Georgius, drop to a knee to hold up the prison. He can hear the Doormaker cry as it fills the cage with more. He knows that that’s merely a distraction from the portal opened behind Georgius. From it is not more of the beasts, but the Doormaker itself. Decimus crawls the mere feet to the creature and bashes out the floating leg out. As the Doormaker turns around, Georgius notices, and while releasing the horde, empowers Decimus’s blade with the energy that kills the Doormaker by slicing him at the waist. The Doormaker’s eyes lose their glow while he splatters some blue liquid from his torso. A portal opens for each beast to take them home. Decimus is kept up with an arm over Georgius’s shoulder. They trudge out of the forest to their horses that stomp at the ground in their presence. Georgius throws Decimus over Aeneid then mounts his own horse. He latches him on by mana. 'Decimus '(coughing) Go. '''Georgius We’re going home, brother. Decimus You are no brother of mine. Georgius Excuse me? I saved your life. Decimus You put mine in danger. You’re one of those things. Georgius If I was, why would I fight them? Decimus There is no “if” - you just conjured walls and pillars and cheated my abilities. Georgius No man could have made those leaps. Decimus I don’t care. I want you nowhere near me. Georgius You are being irrational. The Lucubra might have gotten to- Decimus You left for three years. You could have stayed gone. Georgius I needed help. This couldn’t have been done alone. Decimus As long as you’re like this, you’ll be alone. Georgius Well, I have been like this for- Decimus I don’t care. Eli Damn! Aion pauses. Ben What? Eli Nothing. Ben No, what was that? Why are you upset? Eli I have- No. He’s silent. Eli Okay, look. We’ve been trying to learn what Georgius was going to say for centuries. But it’s not too unlike an ancestor of yours to be annoying. Ben/Brawnoceros (mid-transformation, jabbing his finger into Eli’s chest) Brawns don’t know you well enough to- Brawnoceros/Ben (reverting) Wait, an ancestor of mine? Eli '(pointing to mid-speech Decimus) Presenting one of the earliest Tennysons. ''OF PART Part III [Northern Song, a long-lost Chinese dynasty, Night: A ring wall surrounds the Emperor's abode and the city just around it. Beyond that wall, upper-class families live and laugh, and haughty vendors thrive. The rich busy bodies are encased by another wall. Beyond, a 20-mile radius carries more humbling homes, flanked by simple little gardens. Wall. Buildings proving that pagoda roofs are not as strong as their immovable, mountain inspirations; neglected stone pavement; and men scheming for coins line up the last ring. Wall. Beyond that, nature lay. Where the logical borders end, blue eyes shimmer through the narrow visor on a bulky helmet. This warrior makes his way from the wall’s gates to a row of palladium-clad warriors, sat on horseback like him. Some bear armor heavier than others, but none moreso than the General’s shimmering right hand.] '''General ...And then there’s Sixun. The bunch whistles and applauds Sixun, the only one keeping his helmet on, as he arrives. General (applause dissipating) If he can return from that, there is perhaps a minute chance for the rest of us. Sixun’s jumped off his steed, knelt by it. Petting and feeding it, memories foil his peace of mind. He misses the General’s comment completely. General I’m sure he’d speak about it... if he could. Sixun stands. They’re all propped up by horses yet still he towers over them. Still feeding his horse, haunting screams in his basement overwhelm him. General Unfortunately, he didn’t get out unscathed; the Dragon got his tongue. For that reason, I’ve established a small number of signals. Ying, stop me if I’m moving too quickly. Everyone playfully jabs a blonde young man near the middle who crosses his arms. Meanwhile, Sixun’s aberrations add his wife to that basement. The general then calls attention with his first signal: a clenched fist. General (fist clenched) Stop. This writhing Sixun of the past extends a blade to his spouse, as the General points with index and middle fingers. General Forward. Sixun imparts his love to his wife one last time. The General points his thumbs in opposing directions. General Left. Right. Ying (Boyish voice, already snickering) Now, wait, which one’s which? The General motions his horse closer to that warrior. He raises an index and draws it in a circle over his head. In Sixun’s past, he wears Esoterica garb. He partly resembles a Doormaker. General Surround. Sixun stands opposite the general, as the row of warriors all make a circle around the one who interjected. The general clenches his fist once more and mimics an explosion with it, fist bursting out into an open hand. The blade swings. General Attack. Each warrior draws a lance, at the end of which a firecracker-like attachment is capable of casting a gust of flames. The General holds up a clenched fist again. The screaming stops. General Throughout this exercise you are not to speak. Do as Sixun. If and only if he breaks silence are you allowed to. The general stands by Ying’s side and leans over his horse and into his ear. Ying doesn’t break his forward stare. Sixun comes back to. General Stop me if I’m moving too quickly, son. On hearing “son,” his eyes quiver. Buying a moment to not say something worse, Ying nods. The general suddenly pats him on the back as a close pal would. General (suddenly jolly) Wonderful! The general turns to Sixun. General Tomorrow, we retrieve your tongue. Sixun mounts his well-fed companion. He draws two fingers over the horizon, where another disenchanted forest grows. He is still for a moment. In a small cottage beyond the Emperor’s walls: An animated man flails his arms about in telling a story to the boy sat before him. Storytelling Man ...And the dragon was hundreds of feet tall, but- we’re just like your dad, of course- we’re heroes! His raggedy beard swings as he acts out slashing a sword left and right. Storytelling Man He took the dragon down, all on his own, just like that! Woman (working her way into the house) A dragon, was there? The statuesque woman tenderly pecks the boy's head. Storytelling Man Well, maybe it was a figurative dragon - something like it. Woman Right, of course. And maybe it was figuratively all on his own. Storytelling Man (stammering) Well, yes, of course, maybe- Woman (to the boy) How many times has he said “O, Errant Knight,” the one who did most of the work? Boy (nasally) Zero. Playing with the boy’s hair, the woman chuckles and steps away. Woman (to the man) Carry on, Jin! Minutes later, the man Jin calls something out to the boy a couple doors down the hall. He’s made his way to the woman’s doorway. She’s in lounge wear - casual robes - beside her bed, flicking her sheets up and dreaming of dreaming. Jin/Storytelling Man (to the woman) Song. She stops in her tracks. “Song”/Woman (without turning around) Hmm. Jin Song. “Song” Mhm? Jin (short temper) Song, look at me. She turns around, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “Song” (singsong voice) Yes, broth- Jin (squeamishly) How was your day? She’s flabbergasted at first, not offended but oddly taken aback. “Song” (disarming, sitting at the bedside) Oh. She lets out a sigh, brushing back the wayward hair over her eye. “Song” Not too stressful. How was yours? Was Heng good? Jin Good to hear it. And yeah, it was. You know, it’s weird, he reminds me of dad. “Song” (flatly) He’s nothing like Six’. Jin Not his dad. Like, Dad, our dad- and at best, Heng’s a chip off your block. Just like you, he always feels so far. Song eyes the meters between them then awkwardly pats the space next to her. Jin comes and seats himself. Jin Is your boy going to be back soon? Being cooped up here has been great, but... “Song” My “boy” is still fighting out there. Whatever Sixun’s up to, it’s something big, something he can’t talk about. Jin Okay, then I wanted to tell you first. “Song” Hmm? Jin I think I want to go out there again, fight the good fi- “Song” (brusquely) NO! Heng shuffles in the other room. “Song” (softly) I’m sorry, but no. Jin I... Speechless. Jin '(leaving for the door) Okay, alright. I will keep watching Heng for you while you’re out there, doing your thing. '“Song” Being the neighbors’ maids isn’t my “thing.” Jin '(leaning on the doorway, back to her) Then why do you keep at it? '“Song” For us. Jin means to shake his head but instead just stares on and leaves the room. next morning, crack of dawn: from a back entrance to Song’s home, Sixun, indistinguishably towering and well-decorated, departs. Walking past the home and toward town, a man’s voice beckons nearby. Man '(blonde) Are you insane? ''The crimson-red armored warrior merely kicks up a brow beneath their armor. He motions the blonde man to shoo. '''(Blonde) Man You do know that armor’s not yours, right? The crimson warrior’s neck snaps in the man’s direction. Sixun’s blood red claws thrust the man by his throat into the side of Song’s family home, stopping just short of pounding the stone walls. Blonde Man (removing Sixun’s bubble) Cut the act, Song. The warrior swallows a hot ball of lies. “Song”/Warrior How did you- Blonde Man Why have you been parading around as your husband? “Song” I don’t- He directs attention to the armor’s breastplate, on which 張思訓 is inscribed. Blonde Man Correct me if I’m wrong, but I am fairly certain that doesn’t mean “Song.” “Song” (snide) Well, only my brother calls me that. ‘Name’s actually Gynura. Perhaps it means that. Blonde Man Does it? Gynura/“Song” (stuttering) Well- maybe in Jurchen- Blonde Man Look, what you’re doing is dangerous. You haven’t a clue what you’re up against. Gynura '''(aside) You’re the same as everyone else. '''Blonde Man (ears up) Excuse me? Gynura '(as loud as she can speak without waking her family) What does my safety matter to you? ''A series of magical characters come alight on Gynura’s stomach, so bright that they pierce through the armor. She gasps nostalgically, as if this had happened before. '''Blonde Man Do you know who I am? Gynura The stories... “O, Errant Knight”... You’re the one who really beat the Drag- the Doormaker. “Errant Knight”/Man “Errant Knight?” I am Georgius. And I’m not errant, I- Gynura '(eying her aglow stomach, chuckling a bit) No, no, not just errant. “O, Errant Knight!” It’s how he always said it. ''The errant knight Georgius points to the characters. '''Georgius This... We pan out of this blast to the past to Ben, whose stomach is glowing with Gynura’s same characters, and then some. Eli points to this, with Aion trying to balance listening and conjuring Gynura’s story. Before Eli can explain, Ben braces as his titanium-plated alien. Eli and Georgius (in unison) ...this is your family signature. It’s how I found you. Ben’s armored transformation chuckles and mouths “sorry” as he reverts to human. Georgius Never have you decided to run out straight into danger, though. I’ve followed your family for ages. I’ve kept you safe. Gynura KEPT US SAFE?! My husband is- She notes her shouting and simmers to a sharp whisper. Gynura My husband is dead. Georgius I know. He manifested in your home one night and begged you to put him out of his misery... I wish I could have helped, but my eye is on Decimus’s direct descenda- Gynura So the one out on the front lines didn’t matter? Well, by all means, instead make sure you keep a watchful eye on the ones sleeping at home! Georgius I was watching Heng at the time; I’m sorry. I wish to seek revenge for Sixun all the same. Gynura I’m already doing that. Tomorrow, my team is going back. Georgius It’s Sixun’s team if you keep on with that guise. And it will be no one’s team when none of you returns, when you leave your boy with neither a mother nor a father. Do you know what that does to a child? Was your mission to even let Jin know? Gynura Don’t tell me how to parent. I will keep on with this armor. And we will kill that forest just like in the stories. Georgius In “the stories,” I was there. How do you expect to do it yourself? Gynura '(eyes joining the glow) Argenteus! ''The edge of her blade adorns a glow like Decimus’s before her. '''Gynura With a little bit of luck. Georgius Be on the safe side, Gynura. Take my help. Tell your team they lost one; they deserve to mourn. Throw off that stolen helm, and proclaim the victory as yours. I see no reason not to. Gynura No reason? What’s the difference between me, my brother, my husband, and - who’ll end up just like us some day - my son? Georgius looks on confusedly, playing with his mouth and counting with his fingers by some unknown measurement. At once, the fiddling around halts and his eyes gape, roll, and sink. Georgius What difference does that make? Gynura We finish the war, then I’ll throw off the helm. later, before high noon: Gynura’s Sixun impression persists, galloping on her own Aeneid into the forest that kicked her months of sorrow off. Behind her, the General, Ying, and the others racing to their demise. General '(breaking with each leap and bound) I thought I’d never see you again, brother. You must find a way to tell me about what happened sometime. ''Gynura nods. [Meer feet away from entering the forest, Gynura slows suddenly. She doesn’t signal for anyone to stop, though they begin to. The general keeps pointing them ahead as he comes to Gynura’s aid. The general couldn’t tell it from behind her, but a magenta glow is bursting out of her husband’s armor - Georgius is reaching her through family signature again.] 'General '(oddly excited) Wait until Gyn hears this! Gynura shakes, stopping to draw her husband’s tipped blade in the forest’s direction. The general gets the gist and proceeds, as Gynura turns to her right and sees an astral projection of Georgius. '''Georgius Don’t do this alone. Gynura '(in Sixun’s armor) Go watch my family. ''Gynura gathers herself and continues on, leaving Georgius behind. His projection shapes his two hands into Ls, holding them close in the shape of a doorway, and drawing them apart to build one. From wherever he was, his projection steps through one side and his true self exits the other. The only way to keep up is by horse, but with his long gone, he conjures one out of magic. [Approaching the heart of the forest, Gynura catches up and clenches a fist. As everyone halts, she dismounts and gives everyone a hand coming down. As she helps the General down last, she notices the lingering glow of Georgius’s help behind a local tree. Shaking her head, she turns around and helps everyone up into the trees. Overhead, they spot their first Lucubra. Gynura continues inventing new signals, acting out drawing a lance to signal Ying to hit it. As it goes through the air, she murmurs some incantation that can slay the creature on hit. But by inches, he misses. The bundle hides themselves in the tree’s leaves, as the Lucubra turns and faces straight at them. Its eyes glow, blasting the trees and missing Ying by similar margins. He’s lucky he ducked. The Lucubra keeps a watchful eye, giving off some high-pitched whistle that calls in more. The group is trapped in the tree, until the Lucubra each walk just a bit to the side, disappearing into another dimension. Flustered, Gynura signals everyone to surround her as she slides down the canopy. On the ground, she makes a break for a Doormaker in the center. A scream calls in several rifts, each spawning triplets of six-armed nightmare fuel. Ying is disarmed, at first punching everything in sight and now bludgeoning all with helmet in hand. Gynura keeps him covered as best as possible, but as one comes for her helmet, she’s pulled aside, fighting to keep her secrets. Out of the blue, a sword thrusts into her opponent. As it pulls out, the mana-tipped edge glimmers. At the end of the hilt, Georgius stands. Gynura sneers at him initially, only for her to remember Ying’s situation. Flipping around, she sees his Lucubra and helmet on the floor but he’s motionless. Her sword is drawn. She taps his shoulder and he turns around.] 'Ying '(eyes red, voice not his own) I struggle to believe you survived, child. Like a soccer player and his ball, he kicks his helmet up off the floor to chest level. He then lunges at Gynura, aiming to break her parry with his helm in hand, but she knocks out his leg. Collapsing, he too slips into another realm. 'Gynura '(turning around to Georgius, whispering) Great work just standing there. '''Georgius Hey, I- Wait. He scans the area. Several Lucubra cadavers, but none of the General’s team - not even the General. The Doormaker’s screams pull several encircling Lucubra. Like Decimus, Gynura stands back-to-back with Georgius. Georgius '''(frenzied) Keep on your guard, this is a distrac...tion... '''Gynura Georgius? She feels a tug at her helmet, turning around to find Georgius’s bloodthirsty eyes etching into her mind. He’s trying to rip off the helmet. Gynura '(swinging wildly to deter him, doing her best not to harm him) What’s the obsession with our heads? ''Georgius tries to pull one of his arms back. He loosely backpedals, one of his two eyes glowing magenta. 'Georgius '(half-echoing, half-struggling) The control- they can’t control with it on! Gynura backs into what feels like a wall, swinging madly at it before looking. When she turns, it’s gone, but she’s then grabbed from the other way. 'General '(similarly booming, voice not his own) Now if I’m not mistaken, that’s the voice of... Gynura. Her wrists are gripped tight; there’s no breaking that. '''General I knew Sixun was dead. No one escapes me and gets to tell the tale. Gynura (drawing a circle with one finger) Oh, yeah? She jumps, the stylized circle she imagined manifesting as a round portal beneath her. As she falls in, the general loses his hold. The rift shuts with him having fallen jaw-first onto the ground, only to be trampled as another rift opens above him, dropping Gynura right onto his spine. Pumping her fist victoriously, she eyes Georgius, who’s got only half his body to himself. The other half is beating itself in and by the grin, enjoying it. She rushes to his aid, swiping the helmet off the floor and placing it on his head. Before she can reach, however, a hand from some place grabs the helmet and it disappears. Out from beyond comes Ying, armor gone in favor of Esoterica paraphernalia. Georgius’s possessed side raises a hand. Georgius '(darker side) Argenteus! ''And with that, he imbues with magic Ying’s fist, which comes flying into the helmet. It bursts; useless. Before doing the same to the one on her head, he speaks. '''Ying I’ll make you a deal. Georgius finally snaps. With the helmet gone, he resigns, awarding full control to his mind’s demons. Ying '(manifesting a sword and extending it to her) Kill Georgius or he kills you. ''Georgius draws his own blade, already tipped. Just like that, Gynura’s mind wanders back to the basement, on her knees, with a twisted Sixun begging for her to use his blade. 'Gynura '(taking Ying’s blade) Who are you, and why must you exist? 'Ying '(smugly) Apologies for the lack of introduction. I am the Diagon, surveyor of death. Now, decide. '''Gynura No, no, I just wanted to confirm. If you’re the surveyor of death, then it’s true that you take trades. Ying '''(smirking and in Diagon’s voice) What ever could you have to trade? '''Gynura Myself. In exchange for Sixun. He boasts a rich cackle. Ying No. You are not of equal value. Gynura Why not? You can’t even defeat me yourself. Ying I’m about to. And just as well, he could stop me. Why do you think I took him before I took the general? Oh, right, you don’t know that part! You don’t know I gave this same offer, to the general, three months ago - “kill Sixun, or he kills you.” Only I made a wonderful error, one I’ve corrected. The Doormaker manifests for just a moment to scratch into Ying’s chest. The mark, rather than bleeding, oozes black. Swiftly, he becomes some hybrid of the Doormaker’s kind and human. Ying I’d given him the ability to conjure portals, so for the nanosecond he had control- Diagon makes Ying snap his fingers. He recalls Sixun standing, like Georgius, controlled with a blade in hand in front of an untapped General. For a moment, this memory of Sixun’s eyes lose their red glow as he claws open a portal and bounds through. Ying He gave the choice to you. From there, I just let you take the lead, as I knew you would. So now, once more, decide. Pan to the clouds of trees. Cough! A spat of blood soars. OF PART Synopsis A new age of Forever Knights arrives in Bellwood. Major Events * The new Forever Knights, consisting of Eli and Aion, debut, exploring Sir George's and Tennyson family history. Assault Omnitrix Debuts * Wavelength Characters Past Past Heroes * Sir George (as Georgius) (first re-appearance) * Decimus (first appearance) * Gynura (first appearance) * Sixun (brief flashbacks only) * Jin (first appearance) * Heng (first appearance; brief) Past Villains * Diagon (first re-appearance) * Doormakers (first appearance) * Lucubra (first re-appearance) * General Fei (brainwashed) * Ying (brainwashed) Present Present Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Professor Paradox (Safari and Lab Coat) *Kai Kennedy *Kira Kennedy (minor) *Kara Kennedy (as Girl #2) Present Villains * Forever Knights ** Eli (first appearance) ** Aion (first appearance) Aliens Used (by Ben) * Combustiball * Cardstruct * Wavelength (first appearance) * Dreadsense (x2) * Brawnoceros * Titanium Alien (brief) Spells Used (by Gynura) *Argenteus (by Georgius) *Argenteus (brainwashed) Trivia *''Foreverlasting'' was the first episode after an almost five-year hiatus. *This original version returned to the part-by-part release cycle used prior to Madame Regle. *Kira's acting was first mentioned in Meet the Replacements. *This episode, even unfinished, had the longest premiere cycle to date.